Interfering For Love
by iamkellylouise
Summary: When they realize it's not Ava he's missing 5 feisty women -and one reluctant man- interfere with Alex's love life. Will it work? Set 3 months after Addison moved to LA.


**A/N: I know I've been posting an awful lot since yesterday but it is going to slow down again, I have a MerAdd I want to finish and post by tonight and then I'm done for the week! But thank you to everyone who has reviewed etc all of my new fics, I've got **_**alot**_** of Addex one-shots coming!!**

**Set about 3 months after Addison left Seattle. Reviews always appreciated =D**

**iam-kelly.**

* * *

"You miss her" Alex heard from behind him, he turned around to see Miranda Bailey leaning in the doorway of the NICU.

"Miss who?" he frowned.

"You know damn well who I'm talking about Karev" she smirked.

"She was a great teacher" Alex replied, his voice void of emotion, he turned back round to the incubator and continued to check the patient.

"You should call her"

"For what? I'd rather not have her tell me to go to hell from 1000 miles away, I know you know what happened, your Bailey, you know everything plus, you're like one of her closest friends, she probably told you"

"You're right, she did" Bailey nodded "I think you both did and said some pretty foolish things but, you miss _her_"

"I should go, my shift was over 20 minutes ago" Alex said straightening himself out "I'll see you for rounds in the morning" he walked quickly out of the NICU leaving Bailey shaking her head "He's so damn stupid" she muttered.

.._.._..

"You miss her" Callie said dropping her tray onto the table next to Alex.

"Not you too" he groaned "Bailey already had this conversation with me yesterday"

"You should call her"

"She hates me"

"No she doesn't" Callie smirked.

"No, she does, she actually said 'You suck, I kind of, hate you' and then she told me to go after Ava and I did so, yeah, end of"

"You made a mistake Alex, we all make mistakes"

"Yeah, hers was trusting me"

"Just call her" Callie sighed.

.._.._..

"It's not Ava is it" Meredith stated as she watched Alex from across the kitchen, he sat at the table eating a bowl of soggy cereal for his dinner, she was leant up against the island with a mug of coffee in her hand.

"Huh?"

"The one you miss, it's not Ava"

"Look, I really don't need this right now, Bailey and Torres have already come to me all 'You miss her, you should call her' and I don't need it from you too ok?"

"What happened?"

"Me" he mumbled.

.._.._..

"I won't tell anyone" Cristina said hopping up onto the abandoned gurney.

"Seriously?!" he exclaimed "You seriously expect me to tell you whats going on in my head?"

"No but I've been told to ask so I'm asking"

"Whatever" Alex said storming away.

.._.._..

"You miss her" Izzie said as she stood in front of Alex at the nurses station.

"Ok seriously?!" he exclaimed "What the hell is wrong with you people?! I don't want to talk about her ok? I don't even know how you all know whatever you think you know! I haven't told anyone what went on between us and I know the only people she has told are Bailey and Torres so seriously back the hell off!"

"We're worried about you Alex, you've been acting like a complete zombie ever since she left, it's been 3 months, you should call her, you miss her"

"And what am I supposed to say Izzie? Please enlighten me! Because if I called her and told her that I miss her she would probably tell me to jump off a cliff because I treated her like crap, I treated her like she was nothing more to me than a visit to an on-call room and she wasn't, she was, she is everything to me, absolutely everything and I screwed up, so yeah I miss her, I miss her smell, her walk, her voice, I miss the way her hand felt against my face, the way my hands felt in her hair, I miss holding her, I miss kissing her, I miss everything about her, I miss her! And calling her would only make me feel ten times worse than I already do because I _broke_ her, you weren't there, you didn't see her face, the only other time I saw that face was the day she realized that he was still in love with someone else, the day she shouted at him on the balcony, her face the whole day was the face I saw when I told her I didn't want her and I hate myself for doing that because I want her, I want all of her and I got scared, I got scared of loving someone so I pushed her away and now the woman I love lives 1000 miles away and one of the last things she said to me was that I sucked and that she hated me so no, no I'm not going to call her and you, you can all just back off and leave me the hell alone alright?!"

Izzie stayed silent.

"I said alright?!"

"Alright, alright" she said backing away.

"Thank you" Alex picked up the chart and stormed past all the staring faces.

"Did you get it?" Izzie asked turning around.

"Got it" George smiled appearing from around the corner with a video camera in his hand.

.._.._..

"Are you Addison Montgomery?" the courier asked as Addison opened her door.

"Um, yeah, that's me" she stuttered.

"Sign here" he said holding out his clipboard, she signed quickly and he handed her a large envelope, she shut the door and frowned at it, she walked back into her living room.

"What's that?" asked Naomi.

"I don't know, a courier just delivered it" Addison said with confusion.

"Open it, open it" Cooper said excitably.

"It's like we have our own personal 5 year old" Violet smirked.

Addison opened the envelope, she pulled out a plastic wallet with a DVD inside and a small note which she read aloud.

"Because there really was a reason to stay, all our love, Miranda, Callie, Meredith, Cristina, Izzie and George"

"Who are they?" asked Pete.

"Miranda and Callie were my closest friends back in Seattle, the others were some of my interns"

"Isn't Meredith the one who's sleeping with Derek?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, I have no idea what the hell this is" she frowned.

"Put it on" said Dell.

Addison switched on her TV and DVD player and put it on.

"_George sshhh" Izzie hissed._

"_What?! Why do I have to do this anyway?"_

"_Because you're the only one with a video camera" said Meredith._

"_You do know he's going to kill you right?"_

"_We can't let this go on much longer" Meredith sighed._

"_You slept with Izzie, you owe me" said Callie._

"HE DID WHAT?!" Addison yelled, everyone looked at her with a frown "Oh right, not the time" she mumbled.

"_Fine" George mumbled._

"_Right, Stevens, he's there, your up" said Bailey._

_The camera moved from it's position facing the floor, it peered around the corner and showed Alex leaning against the nurses station, Izzie walked up to him, leaving space so the camera could still see him._

"_You miss her" said Izzie._

Addison watched in awe as Alex started to yell at Izzie, who was remaining perfectly calm, she leaned forward more and more as he said _'She is everything to me' _and _'I miss her smell, her walk, her voice'. _Tears started to fall when he screamed that he wanted her, an actual sob escaped when he said _'the woman I love_' and by the end of his rant she sat in complete and utter disbelief. As the screen went black she didn't move, the note which she still held in her hand was scrunched up as her fists had clenched.

"Addison" Naomi said softly reaching out and placing a hand on her arm.

"I…." Addison started, she closed her mouth tight shut, she picked up the controls and rewound the footage, his voice saying _'the woman I love' _echoed out of the speakers.

"Shit" she gasped, she rewound it again _'the woman I love'_, she rewound it again _'I love'_ and again _'love'_, she dropped the controls to the floor and made a mad dash to the kitchen sink where she threw up, Naomi rushed out after her and rubbed her back softly.

"That's it, let it out" she said calmly "Sshh, you're going to be ok"

Addison straightened up and wiped her mouth with some kitchen roll, she grabbed and glass and filled it with water, she washed her mouth out and then gulped some back.

"He said he didn't want me" Addison whispered "Twice, he said he didn't and now, this, no, this is, he said he didn't" she stuttered.

"Well they all obviously saw something you didn't"

"What do I do?"

"I can't tell you that" Naomi sighed.

.._.._..

"So, are you going to tell us who the guy is yet?" asked Violet as Addison left the very awkward morning meeting.

"It's not my place" said Naomi.

"Come on!" Cooper protested "She's a mess, she _threw up_, she's walking around here like death warmed over, I think that deserves an explantation"

"Coopers right" said Sam.

"Ugh, fine" Naomi groaned "They had a thing, it couldn't even be defined, it was all eye-sex and then they almost kissed because he told her he bought Mark Sloan a vanilla latte because he was rude to her and then she kissed him in a bar and then avoided him and then he told her he didn't want to be another intern sleeping with an attending and then it went back to eye-sex and then he tells her he'd notice if she went missing and then one day they're screaming at each other in one of the hallways over a patient and she shoved him into an on-call room and well, y'know and then that night she invited him out for a drink or back to her hotel and he told her that it was awesome but she wasn't his girlfriend and then the next day was when she came out here for the first time and even though she hasn't ever said it, I think he broke her heart, she felt like she'd just been used for sex"

"Ohh, that's what she meant" said Pete.

"What?" asked Naomi.

"Before I kissed her…."

Everyone groaned and threw a balled up pieces of paper at him.

"Before I kissed her" he said firmly "She was going on about the fact that she's been wasting her time on men and that she was running out of time and women who were running out of time don't waste their time flirting with men who clearly just want to get laid, that dude had obviously made her feel like that"

"Uh-huh" Naomi nodded.

"What happened when she went back?" asked Violet.

"He came onto her at this wedding and she told him to stop it, that he didn't want her, that he wanted Ava this patient they'd been working on, he'd saved her life in that ferryboat accident and apparently they had some sort of connection or whatever so she told him to go after her and he did, he left the church and she never saw him again"

"So thats why she's taking this so badly, because she thought he loved this Ava person" said Dell.

"Yeah, I think that's why" Naomi sighed.

"She looks so confused" Sam said looking through the window and into the break room where Addison was staring into space.

"She doesn't know what to do" said Naomi "It's like, she wanted him to say all of those things but there's too much going on in her head and it's been too long for her to process it all"

"She just needs time" said Violet "So back off, we have work to do"

.._.._..

Addison sat at her desk, her eyes fixed on the envelope in front of her. She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote out a careful note, she pulled out a fresh envelope and dropped it in there with the DVD. She called information to get the correct address and wrote it on the front. She then went on to call a courier and within the hour the envelope was gone.

.._.._..

"Are you Alex Karev?" the courier asked as Alex opened her door.

"Um, yeah, that's me" he stuttered.

"Sign here" he said holding out his clipboard, he signed quickly and he handed him a large envelope, he shut the door and frowned at it, he walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table to open it, a DVD and a note fell out.

"_It was an interesting watch, please call me"_

He recognized the handwriting straight away, he couldn't have been more confused than he was in that moment, he walked into the living room and put on the DVD. His face grew pale when the realization dawned, he watched the whole thing unfold like some sort of horror movie, he hadn't even realized he'd said half of those things, as the screen went black he leant back on the sofa, her note clenched in his hand, this was how 3 hours later Izzie and Meredith found him.

"Alex?" Izzie said tentatively, he didn't flinch "Alex!" Meredith snapped.

Alex picked up the remote and hit play.

"How did you…." Izzie started, Alex lifted his arm up and held out the note, Izzie read it with a smirk and handed it to Meredith.

"What the hell are you waiting for you moron!?" Meredith exclaimed "Call. Her."

"I, I, I can't" he stuttered.

"Where's your cell?" asked Meredith.

"Kitchen, I think, I can't, I can't call her"

Izzie quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed his cell phone, she found Addison's number quickly, she walked back into the living room and handed it too him.

"All you need to do is press the green button" she said simply.

"I don't even know what to say" Alex sighed.

"She obviously has something to say to you" said Meredith "Just call her Alex, we'll leave you to it" she grabbed Izzie's arm and pulled her out into the hallway.

Alex stared down at his phone, he sighed heavily and pressed call, she picked up after 2 short rings.

"_Hello? Hello?! Alex, I know that's you, caller ID"_

"Hi" he said quietly.

"_Hi" she whispered back._

"I, I don't know what to say to you" he said honestly.

"_Me either" she sighed._

"I can't believe they set me up like that"

"_Me either" she said with a hint of a laugh._

"I'm sorry" he said sincerely.

"_I know" she whispered._

"I love you"

"_I know"_

"I miss you"

"_I miss you too" she said hesitantly._

"Come home"

"_It's not home"_

"Neither is LA"

"_It could be"_

"So could Seattle"

"_I've already moved my life their once for a man and that didn't turn out so well"_

"I'm not Derek Shepard"

"_You might as well have been"_

"I'm sorry, I miss you, I love you, come _home_"

"_Why didn't you ask me to stay?"_

"I didn't know you were leaving"

"_Ok, so why did you go after Ava?"_

"Because you told me too, that pretty much said to me, along with the words 'You suck, I kind of hate you', it said to me that you didn't want me, so I went after someone who did"

"_I only said it because you said you didn't want me"_

"Well I know that now don't I"

"_I need some time"_

"I know"

"_I miss you but, I need some time"_

"Ok"

"_Alex, I love you too."_

And with that the line was dead.

.._.._..

For the next four weeks Alex was on edge, he was waiting, he didn't call her because he was waiting, waiting for her to have her time. And he had to admit he was getting a little nervous. He sat at the familiar lunch table with his fellow residents -and George but technicality- picking at his very unappealing sandwich, Meredith and Cristina were yet again arguing over the sparkle pager, George and Izzie were talking about god knows what, something about 'You coded' he wasn't really paying attention, he only noticed when everyone stopped talking, he went to open his mouth but felt a breath against his neck.

"Honey, I'm home"

He sharply stoop up and turned around in one swift motion, he didn't even take in her appearance he just wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her with everything he had, he felt a wetness against his neck, he pulled back slightly and placed a hand under her chin to make her look at him.

"Hey" he said softly wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Hey" she whispered back.

A wide smile crossed his face before he crashed his lips against hers, her arms wrapped around his neck, his moved up her back and into her hair, their tongues battled with one an others, she let out a light moan at the sensation, he was the first to reluctantly pull away, he kept a hold of her head and looked her straight in the eye.

"I love you Addison"

"I love you too" she smiled.

"Your home"

"I'm home"

"We're leaving" he said firmly.

"But…."

"I don't care, we're leaving" he grabbed her hand and pulled her from the cafeteria before she could say another word.

"Pay up" Meredith said holding out her hand, Cristina groaned and pulled out her purse passing over a twenty.

.._.._..

"I think we should stop thinking about it, what happened, before" Addison stuttered as her head lay against Alex's bare chest "Start a fresh"

"Ok" he nodded "Start a fresh….can we think about the sex though?" he asked with a smirk, she turned her head to look up with him with a grin.

"We can think about the sex" she laughed.

"I missed that"

"What?" she smirked.

"Your laugh"

"You've never heard me laugh"

"I have" he smiled "You were with Torres at Joe's one night, I don't know what you were laughing at but you laughed, I remember thinking it was one of the best sounds I'd ever heard"

"I missed your eyes" she said softly "They, say things"

"They say things?" he said slowly.

"Yeah, the time we almost kissed in the NICU, your eyes said you wanted it"

"I did" he smirked "You were the one who said it was because you were having a weird week"

"We've been so stupid" Addison whispered letting her head fall back onto his chest.

"Starting a fresh Adds" he said forcing her head up to look at him "I love you"

"I love you too" she smiled.

"We should bring your stuff in from your car"

"Tomorrow" she yawned "I want to stay like this"

"Ok" he said softly "Let's sleep" he shuffled down a little to rest his head on his pillow, he turned on his side as she did, he spooned her body and held her closely which is how they woke up the next morning.

.._.._..

"Morning" Meredith yawned as she stumbled into the kitchen.

"Morning" Addison replied happily.

"Oh, no, no, if you're one of those happy morning people you can get out of my house right now, I can just about cope with Izzie" Meredith groaned.

"Sorry, I'll try and be a little more miserable tomorrow" Addison smirked.

"Where's Alex?" Meredith said sitting down at the table across from her and pouring herself some cereal.

"Shower, is he going to get in trouble today?"

"No" Meredith shrugged "Bailey's turning a blind eye, this time"

"Good" Addison sighed "That was a risky little game you guys played, how did you even know?"

"He talks to himself when he's stressed out, Izzie overheard him pacing up and down in his room, so she told me and I asked Callie who made Bailey talk to him who made Callie talk to him who made me talk to him who made Cristina talk to him who came back to me and said it was useless trying so then Izzie came up with the video camera plan"

"You're not just a bunch of pretty faces huh" Addison smirked.

"It worked didn't it" Meredith smirked back.

"True" Addison nodded "Where's Derek?"

"Oh, you didn't hear?"

"Hear what?" Addison said taking a sip of her juice.

"We broke up"

Addison's juice spurted out across the table.

"Thank you for that" Meredith said dryly, she stood up and grabbed the kitchen roll from the side and began to mop up the juice.

"You broke up? You broke UP?!" Addison exclaimed "What the hell happened?"

"We're doing a clinical trial together if that makes you feel better" Meredith smirked.

"No, no, what happened, come on, talk to me"

"After the non-wedding we kind of split up we were, we were doing this whole sex and mockery thing and then we decided to date other people but he kept telling me he was ready for a house and marriage and babies and I wasn't, I asked him to wait, he said he would but if someone else came along who was ready he didn't know what he'd do and things were all, I don't know, weird and I didn't date anyone but he sort of did and I asked him if we could not date other people anymore and then I found out that the day before he kissed Rose, this nurse and he didn't even tell me, George told me and then we split up, I just, we just, we couldn't do it anymore, I haven't been able to trust him since, well y'know, and everything was just to hard so now, now he's dating Rose and we're doing a clinical trial together"

"That is _the _biggest load of crap I think I've ever heard!" Addison exclaimed "I wanna kick your ass _so _badly right now it is _killing _me!"

"Wha…."

"This is Derek Meredith! Derek Christopher Shepard. Are you seriously letting him get away? You're Derek and Meredith!"

"He wants a lifetime"

"So do you"

"Do I?"

"Yes, you're just scared but Meredith, he loves you and you love him and it's not fair on either of you, or his rebound for you guys to keep playing these games with each other, you need to talk to him"

"I don't know" Meredith stuttered.

"If your ex-boyfriends ex-wife is telling you to fix it you should probably fix it" Addison smirked.

"I'll think about it" Meredith muttered.

"It's all I ask" Addison smiled.

"Good morning" Alex all but sang as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, no, no, you don't _do _good mornings! What are you people trying to do to me!" Meredith exclaimed.

"Sorry" he muttered "I'm just happy"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going for a shower" Meredith said standing up "Meet you at the car"

As soon as Meredith left the room Alex moved over to Addison and crashed his lips onto hers.

"Mmm, Good Morning" she grinned.

"Good Morning" he grinned back "So, what were you ladies talking about?" he asked pulling a chair close to hers.

"I'm making her talk to Derek"

"You're making her?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"They're being stupid"

"They are but _you _are making her?"

"I've grown" she smiled.

"Another reason to love you" he said giving her a small peck.

"Aww" Izzie gushed from the doorway "You guys are so cute"

"I don't think I've ever been called cute before" Addison smirked.

"You" Alex said poking her nose "Are incredibly cute"

"So…." Izzie started "Are you coming back to the hospital?"

"Y'know, I haven't even thought about it" Addison chuckled.

"They haven't filled your position yet" said Izzie.

"I had a feeling" Addison muttered "I guess I'll go and speak to Richard today, I should probably tell him about, us"

"Sure, do you want me to…."

"No, no, it'll be better coming from me"

"Ok" Alex smiled "I love you Adds"

"I love you too"

.._.._..

Addison hadn't stopped smiling all day, from the minute she woke up she had a grin plastered on her face, everything felt….perfect. The first thing she did was head straight for the Chiefs office, of course he offered her back with open arms, when she told him about her and Alex he told her to be careful, don't favor and if he hurt her again he'd kick his ass. To which she laughed. She still had the smile on her face when she went to the Human Resources department to pick up her lab coat, keys and ID card and the smile stuck as she made her way to the residents lounge. She opened the door tentatively, the room was bustling with young residents, she saw him sat on the bench that faced his locker, she walked up behind him and put her hands over his eyes "Guess who" she whispered.

"That wouldn't happen to be my absolutely gorgeous girlfriend would it?"

"No, it happens to be your absolutely gorgeous girlfriend who just got her job back" she smiled, he turned around to see her dressed in her crisp white lab coat.

"How'd he take it?"

"Oh y'know, the usual, don't favor him, I'll kick his ass if he hurts you, fine"

"Good then?"

"Good" she smiled "I should go, need to get reacquainted with the team, I'll see you for lunch?"

"Lunch" he smiled "I love you"

"I love you too" she laughed, she leaned down towards him and placed a quick kiss on his lips "Bye honey"

"Bye baby"

.._.._..

"So the rumors are true" Addison heard from behind her, she turned around quickly.

"Mark, Derek, hi" she stuttered.

"Are _all _of the rumors true?" asked Mark.

"Depends on which ones you've heard" she mumbled.

"That all the shouting that Karev did was about you and that you found out about it and turned up yesterday in the cafeteria to kiss him" said Derek.

"Well then yeah, the rumors are true" she shrugged "Look" she said firmly "I know what you're going to say 'he's not right for you' and 'you deserve better' but I think that you two of all people have no right to tell me what I deserve so can you please just get over whatever this thing is and leave me and Alex alone"

"We were actually going to say we're happy for you but we could just…." Derek said taking a step back.

"Oh" she said simply "Well I uh, thank you" she stuttered.

"He screws up we kick his ass" said Mark.

"Oh, I know" she smirked.

.._.._..

A few weeks later and things between Addison and Alex couldn't have been better, they made sure that even when their shifts didn't match up they would make time to say I love you. One early evening they were sat on the couch watching a movie, they both looked up when they heard the front door slam shut.

"So we saved our first patient today" Meredith said storming into the room.

"Mer that's…." Alex started.

"He disappeared, I've been everywhere, searched the whole hospital, the trailer, I have no idea where he is and I couldn't even find the bottle of champagne and, and where the hell is he?!" she exclaimed.

"He's probably looking for you" said Addison "You haven't spoken to him yet have you?"

"No" Meredith mumbled "I want it, the life, I want it I just, I don't know how to tell him, he's a grand gesture type of guy and I don't _do _grand gestures, he'd make a house out of freaking candles and I'd buy him a drink"

"Then do just that, make a house of candles, on his land" said Alex.

"It'll take hours"

"It won't if we help" said Addison "Come on, we'll stop of at the store and get supplies, we can do this"

.._.._..

"She's freaking out" Alex whispered as they watched Meredith pace up and down the house of candles.

"He's coming"

"What if he comes with Rose?"

"He won't"

"What if…."

"Sshh, did you hear that? He's there, told you"

"Shut up" Alex muttered.

Addison's face spread into a wide grin as Meredith rambled on about building houses, she leant back into Alex's embrace, he kissed her temple softly.

"Wait, where's he going?" she said a few minutes later as Derek pulled away from a kiss.

"They're smiling, it's probably nothing"

"Your right, they're smiling, she did it" she smiled.

"You're pretty incredible y'know that right?" he said turning her to face him and kissing her softly.

"I have heard" she teased.

"Addison" he said softly bringing his hand up to her face and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear "I'm not going to ask a question, or get down on one knee but I guess that's for the best because these are my best jeans and the floors kinda dirty" he laughed "But if maybe one day you'd put on a dress and walk down an aisle and say some vows well, I guess that'd be ok"

"That would be more than ok" she whispered "I think that could be arranged"

"Ok then" Alex smiled.

"Ok" Addison smiled "I love you"

"I love you too"

"We're getting married" she laughed.

"We're getting married" he smiled kissing her hard on the lips.

.._.._..

"Guys, we uh, we need to tell you something" Alex said as he and Addison stood in front of Izzie, Meredith and Derek in the kitchen.

"Okay" Izzie said slowly "Whats up?"

"You wouldn't happen to know anyone who could help us plan a wedding would you?" Addison asked with a small smile.

They all looked up at them in confusion.

"Oh for gods sake" Addison laughed "We're getting married!"

"Oh my god!" Izzie squealed jumping up and almost knocking them down in a hug "Ok, so, when is it? The wedding? I need a time frame and…."

"I only proposed 2 days ago Iz" Alex laughed.

"You've known for 2 days and didn't tell us!!" Izzie exclaimed.

"We were celebrating" Addison smirked "And we had to go out and buy this" Addison said holding out her hand.

"Holy crap that's beautiful" Izzie gasped almost pulled Addison's arm from the socket "You didn't propose with a ring?! How did you propose?"

"Well we were in the woods waiting for those 2 to get on with it and get back together so I didn't get down on one knee, best jeans, mud, not a good combination, and I didn't ask a question I just said that maybe if one day she'd walk down an aisle that would be pretty great"

"Aww" Izzie smiled "Oh this is so great!"

"Congratulations" Derek smiled sincerely.

"Yeah, this is really great guys" Meredith said softly.

"Right well, we have to make some calls, can you try and pretend that we didn't tell you first, Callie will kill me" Addison laughed.

"Sure" they all nodded with a laugh.

"Come on fiancee" Addison said dragging him from the kitchen.

.._.._..

**6 months later.**

"Good morning Mrs Karev" Alex smiled kissing the back of Addison's neck softly.

"Good morning Mr Karev" she grinned.

"God I love you" he whispered pulling her in tight to his body so he spooned her.

"I love you too" she smiled "Alex?"

"Hmm?"

She grabbed his hand and moved it over to her stomach.

"There room for one more in this bed?" she asked quietly.

"Huh?"

She laughed slightly and turned to face him "I wanted to tell you yesterday but there was so much going on with the whole wedding thing and I wanted it to be perfect and now being here, in bed with you, my husband, it's perfect so, Alex, I'm pregnant"

"What?" he gasped "But I thought…."

"I thought so too" she laughed with a small tear in the corner of her eye "I've been feeling really off and I felt like I might be but didn't want to get your hopes up, or mine so I had Naomi come to the hospital with me yesterday morning and run my blood, I think, I think I'm about 6 weeks"

"Oh my god this is, this is amazing, we're having a baby Addie, a baby" he smiled kissing her hard on the lips.

"I love you" Addison said letting happy tears fall "We both love you" she said bringing his hand back to her stomach.

.._.._..

**32 weeks later.**

"They're just, perfect" Addison said softly as she peered into the crib next to her hospital bed.

"Worth the pain?" asked Alex.

"More than worth it" Addison smiled "They're here Alex, our girls are here"

"They're here" he smiled wrapping his arms around her "Our little miracles"

"I don't think I've ever felt this happy" Addison sighed contently "I'm exhausted, I'm in a considerable amount of pain from a 17 hour labour, my hormones are all over the place but, I'm so happy I think I might burst"

"Me too" Alex laughed.

"Can we come in?" Callie asked poking her head into the doorway.

"Sure" Addison said softly "Ready to meet your nieces?"

"You bet" Callie grinned, she opened the door and herself, Meredith, Derek, Mark and Izzie filtered in.

"Ok" Alex said standing up, he picked up one of the babies and rocked her gently, he stepped over to Callie and placed her in her arms "This is Katie Megan Karev"

"She's beautiful" Callie whispered "Hey Katie, I'm your Aunt Callie, you did good guys" she said looking over to Alex and Addison, Alex picked up the other baby and took her over to Izzie.

"This is Evie Charlotte Karev" he smiled softly as he placed her in her arms.

"Oh guys, she's, perfect" Izzie gasped.

"I have to say, they are pretty cute" Mark said looking over Callie's shoulder.

"I agree" Derek smiled looking over Izzie's.

"So, you happy we interfered Alex?" asked Meredith.

"More than happy" he smiled "I love you" he said kissing Addison softly.

"I love you too" she smiled up at him "We did it Alex"

"We did it" he smiled softly.

**

* * *

A/N: The **_**"It's like we have our own personal 5 year old" **_**line is something I use alot in regards to my best friend!**

**Hope you liked =)**


End file.
